MFRPS Project Summary / Abstract By sustaining conformance with the current version of the MFRPS and participating in a nationally Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS), Georgia will continue improving the critical regulatory program elements and resource allocation efforts designed to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. If this cooperative agreement proposal is funded, Georgia will continue moving forward to advance efforts for a nationally IFSS by completing the following: 1) achieve and sustain conformance with the most current version of the MFRPS; 2) attend the annual face-to-face meeting, actively participate in committees and other initiatives supporting the MFRPS; 3) develop strategies and resources for achieving and maintaining conformance with the MFRPS that can be shared on a national basis; 4) provide FDA the foundation for pursuing regulatory action based upon GDA findings; 5) provide for the collection of samples to support laboratory capacity development and produce surveillance; and 6) perform enforcement or other follow-up activities based on sample results. Specific aims include: 1) demonstrating the availability of adequately trained staff and the criteria and ability to hire and/or train personnel; 2) maintaining conformance with the MFRPS throughout the duration of the cooperative agreement; 3) demonstrating the ability to satisfy the reporting requirements of the cooperative agreement; 4) participating in initiatives supporting the MFRPS (e.g., face-to-face meeting, committees, MFRPS conference calls, sharing of best practices, annual on-site visits, program assessment validation audits [PAVA]), and full program audits; 5) providing for the collection of samples of FDA regulated products to support laboratory capacity development and product surveillance; 6) demonstrating the ability to perform enforcement and follow-up activities for sample results requiring action; and 7) describing any identified or potential obstacles in achieving and maintaining conformance with the MFRPS and approaches to overcome these obstacles. Georgia adheres to the following principles that serve as the overarching objective for our regulatory program: 1) to build capacity in a food safety regulatory program focused on protecting public health; 2) to assure the consumer?s health is protected; 3) to provide food to consumers that is safe and unadulterated; and 4) to ensure manufactured food is prepared in a clean environment and honestly presented to the consumer.